Roommates: My Point Of View
by oddment1
Summary: This story is based on the game Roommates and it is a ship between Anne and Isabella. I have tweaked some of the events of the game to make them run how I would like. The story starts with Chad and Isabella breaking up.
1. Chapter 1

"TELL ME THAT YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!"

A loud shriek breaks the dead of night and startles me so completely that it not only wakes me up, it also causes me to fall out of bed besides. I've fallen out of bed a few times in my life without any injury, but this time was different because I managed to bang my head on my brown study chair on the way down to the floor. I knew that I should have moved it back to my desk where it belongs. I now find myself rubbing my head to try to alleviate the small pain in my head with my right hand and trying to remember my own name.

I can remember that my name is Anne which means that I did not bonk my head too severely. I have long brown hair and glasses. The thing that stands out about me the most is that I can be incredibly shy especially when I am meeting someone new. That can make going out to college a bit of a challenge. I just wish that I had a better idea what I wanted to do with my life.

Sometimes I wish that I could be more like the person who screamed loud enough to wake me up and knock me out of bed. That person is Isabella and she has a wild personality with wild black hair to match. She always knows what she wants out of life and grabs it. She never shies away from people like I sometimes do. I also find her quite attractive. I find myself attracted to a woman for the first time of my life because of these things. I get so confused when I am around Isabella at times.

There is problem with me being attracted to Isabella and that is that she already has a boyfriend. He is some punk football player named Chad. There are not very many things that everyone in Latin House agrees upon, but we all agree that Chad is nothing but an inconsiderate jerk. I guess my feelings might be colored with a little bit of jealousy, but since Isabella is my friend, I know that there is nothing that I can do but sit idly by and support Isabella's decision even if I don't agree with it.

On the other hand, the fact that I have to support my wild friend is not going to stop me from checking on her to make sure that she is okay. I look at my alarm clock as I get off of the floor and I see the time is three in the morning. I slowly open my door and peek out into the hallway. I don't know why I did that before just leaving. I am reasonably sure that Dominic won't lower the boom on me for wandering the hallway at night. He is a little strict at times, but he is nothing like Filch who is the caretaker of Hogwarts. I notice that the voices have quieted down enough so I can't make out what Chad and Isabella are saying.

As I slowly creep down the hallway as quiet as a mouse, I can not only hear snippets of the fight, but I can also hear Max snoring. I know that rocker must be a sound sleeper if he can sleep through this war. From what I can hear of this war, I realize that it is not much of a war at all. I can hear Isabella's voice a lot more than Chad's. My wily friend is so mad that her voice comes out almost in whispers. I sure hope that Chad is about to get his walking papers regardless of what the fight is about because I do not like him at all. Isabella once caught him hitting on me when Sally and I were at the diner where she works.

I simply cannot resist taking a quick peek past the door frame to see what the fight is about. I thank goodness that the thick headed clod is facing away from me. I am not sure what I would have done if he had seen me. However, Isabella is facing towards the doorway. She had to have seen me. I choke back a squeak and revert back to my hiding place in the hallway. I keep listening to the fight in case my friend needs me even though I know that I wouldn't be able to do anything against that numskull.

"Did you really think that I would want to do that, you thick headed clod?" Isabella shrieked.

"Baby, I..." Chad gurgled.

"Don't you baby me!" Isabella hissed. "I am not some sex toy for your amusement! I am monogamous!"

"But I..." the lummox choked out.

"Just get out!" Isabella demanded. "It is over between us!"

I couldn't help but pump my fist a little because of this turn of events. I know that I shouldn't be happy about this because I can tell that my friend is hurting just by the sound of her voice. I start to wonder if I am being a bit selfish. I know that I am having feelings for my roomie since I bought her a negligee for Valentines Day, but I need to put her needs first right now. I am jolted out of my thoughts when Chad bumps into me on his way out.

"Scurry back into the hole that you crawled out of, mouse!" the idiot threatens me.

I can do nothing but freeze into a statue out of fear until the clod exits out the front door. I am trying to decide if I should go into Isabella's room and offer my assistance. Even though I am worried about my friend, I know how independent she is. The last thing that I want to do is but in on her tender moment. Suddenly, Isabella makes my decision for me by issuing forth a command.

"I heard Chad talking to you, Anne! Just get in here!"


	2. Anne's Sympathy

I am having mixed feelings at this time in my life. On one hand, I am truly happy that my friend Isabella has broken up with her stupid boyfriend Chad. I know that she can do so much better than a football player whose head is filled with mostly air and looks kind of like Johnny Bravo without the dark glasses. I cannot think of anyone who deserves someone as bad as Chad. Of course, my feelings might be colored a little by my attraction for the adventurous woman that has influenced me so much since I got to college. Since Isabella is bisexual, I wonder if I might have a chance with her now that she is a free woman. I know that I am hoping that Isabella will be my girlfriend. I know that I must be careful with Isabella despite my feelings. I can tell that she must be hurting because of the way that she was yelling at her ex. I must concentrate on simply being Isabella's friend tonight. I know that there is no way that she would want to date so soon after her breakup so I must be careful not to pressure my friend.

I did not know whether or not I should go into Isabella's room to check on her since she is so independent, but she forced the issue by inviting me into her room so I guess that I have no choice but to go in. The thing that really worries me is that Isabella's voice did not sound quite right when she told me to enter her room. I instantly found out what was wrong with her voice when I saw that she was laying face down on her pillow. Sometimes it surprises me that Isabella's room is decorated so sparsely, but I guess that someone as adventurous as my wacky friend doesn't have a whole lot of time for decorating. The one secret that I do know about her room is that she likes to keep a bottle of rum hidden behind her bed. My heart breaks a little to see the unruly girl in the depressed condition that she is in.

"Shut the door behind you," Isabella commands which causes me to do so. I then sit on the bed by her feet.

"Hey," I speak softly to get Isabella's attention.

"I suppose you heard," Isabella grumbles while sitting up to face me.

"Well, the shouting did wake me up, not that I'm complaining," I reply to soothe my friend a little.

"I'm sorry," Isabella apologized.

"Well, it's not your fault that I am not as sound of a sleeper as Max," I joke.

"Yeah, you couldn't wake that boy if you set off dynamite," Isabella said with a little laugh. It somehow made me happy that I could make my friend laugh even at a time like this.

"There are two things that I heard while walking over here, your fight and Max's snoring," I go on.

"Oh... Max snores, does he? Now I have ammunition to use against that boy the next time that he gives me too much trouble." Isabella let out with a wicked grin.

"Hmm..." I utter. I just hope what I said doesn't get back to Max somehow since I would hate it if one of my friends was mad at me.

"Oh, don't worry," Isabella spoke to make me wonder if she can read minds. "I won't let him know that you said anything."

I fight back the urge to let out a sigh of relief. Since I know that the best thing that I can do is change the subject, I ask the questions that are weighing most heavily on my mind. I felt as if I was going to explode if I did not ask these questions.

"What happened between you and Chad? Did he cheat on you?"

"No, I would have expected the big oaf to cheat since football players like him are a dime a dozen," Isabella said with a low menacing voice. "I guess that he thought that he could have his cake and eat it too. He actually made arrangements for another girl to go out with us."

My mouth froze open in shock for a few seconds. How dare Chad do something like this to someone as wonderful as Isabella! I guess Chad was truly like so many neanderthals who only think about threesomes and any other putrid sexual fantasies that they could think of. There was only one thing that I could say.

"That pig!" I almost screeched. I noticed that Isabella's eyes popped open in shock for a second. I froze in surprise for a second because hardly anything surprises my daring friend. "Of all the rude and inconsiderate things that jerk could have done to you!"

"Yeah, I know..." Isabella choked out as she tried to recover from the shock caused by my reaction.

"Why in the world would he need another woman when he had someone as beautiful and as kind and as exciting as you?!" I thundered.

"Aw, Anne, you're going to make me blush," Isabella complimented me with a wide smile.

"I'm sorry for going off the deep end a little bit," I spoke to calm myself down.

"I appreciate the sentiment," Isabella thanked me while patting my right shoulder which sent a spark down my arm and also caused me to blush.

"Do you want to talk for a while?" I hopefully ask. "We can pig out on ice cream and act as cliche as all get out."


	3. Isabella Lets Me Stay

"Oh, Anne," Isabella sighed. "I truly appreciate your offer, but this isn't the first time that I broke up with someone because some idiot didn't understand the kind of girl I am. I'll be fine."

Even though I was disappointed by Isabella's response, I certainly was not surprised. I should have known that someone as independent as Isabella would want to work through this breakup by herself. I told her that she could come to my room at anytime she needed to talk. I held back a sigh of complaint and turned around in preparation to return to my room.

"Wait!" Isabella softly demanded.

"What?" I asked while turning halfway around in response.

"Did you hurt your head, Anne?" Isabella asked me worriedly. "There is a big red spot on your forehead."

"Um... I might have fallen out of bed when the fight broke out," I said with as friendly of a tone as I could muster. I knew that it would not be a good idea to remind the wild girl whose scream caused my minor injury.

"I'm so sorry, cutie," Isabella said with a deep frown. If anything gave me something to smile about it is that was the first time since I came to check on Isabella that she teased me like she usually does.

"It's no big deal," I say while giving Isabella a light wave with my right hand to brush off her concerns. I was just about to leave again when Isabella stopped me.

"Come sit on the bed so I can look at you."

"I know that..." I started to argue.

"I won't take no for an answer!" Isabella demanded.

"Okay, I give up!" I concede since that is the only thing that I can say. I know that I have no choice but to sit on the bed. Isabella comes over and places both of her hands on the sides of my head. At first, Isabella seems to do nothing but I see a tender expression on her face that shows me that my friend cares about me. The kind and soft expression is making me blush so deeply that I am starting to feel hot. I can even feel my heart start to speed up. I wonder if my gal pal is really looking at the red spot on my forehead or into my eyes. I know that Isabella could do anything she wanted to me and I would be powerless to stop it since I am so embarrassed.

"I am surprised that I didn't notice this sooner," Isabella grumbled. "I must have been blind."

"You had a lot on your mind," I explained.

"Head injuries are nothing to take lightly," Isabella strongly suggested. "I'll get you a bandage and you better sleep in my room tonight to be safe. You can use my sleeping bag."

"Oh... well..." I stuttered which made me blush even more. "If you really think that it is necessary."

As Isabella left the room to get my bandage, I couldn't help but notice that my heart was still beating wildly. I was actually going to spend the night in Isabella's room. Part of me was glad that I bonked myself in the head since I would be sleeping in my own room right now if I had not fallen out of bed. Even though sleeping in my own bed would be a lot more comfortable than sleeping in a sleeping bag, I was glad to be sleeping so close to my wild friend. I just hope that part of her rubs off on me since she is so much more daring than I am. I noticed that Isabella had not only brought a bandage for my head, but a container of chocolate ice cream and two spoons to eat it with.

"I thought that you didn't want ice cream," I casually mentioned.

"If I am going to be taking care of you all night, we might as well pig out too," Isabella said while giving me a small smile.

It felt strangely nice to have Isabella take care of me while she put a bandage on the sore spot on my head. I really don't know what is happening to me. Isabella only has to look into my eyes to make me feel things that I never thought I would feel. There were maybe three boys that I dated in high school and I know that I had fun, but now I am starting to wonder what the attraction was. I make sure not to talk about anything heavy while we are pigging out on ice cream since I know that Isabella could use some tender care after her breakup. My gal pal lays out her sleeping bag for me after the ice cream is gone. I crawl into the sleeping bag and look up at the wild woman.

"I am glad that I met you, Anne," Isabella almost whispered.

"I am glad that I met you, Isabella, even if you did knock me down with your careless running on my first day," I replied with a smile.

"Are you still going on about that," Isabella laughed.

"Well, it hurt a little," I complained while pretending to be upset. I could tell that my act was not convincing since I could feel a smile creeping on my face.

"What's it going to take to make it up to you?" Isabella wondered.

"Hmm..." I muttered while scratching my head in pretend thought. "I let you know when I decide on something."

"Knowing you, cutie, I bet whatever penance that sexy brain of yours thinks up will be fun," Isabella laughed.

I laid down on my pillow and closed my eyes and waited for my passage into Dreamland. My eyes had only been closed for a couple of seconds when the girl in the bed spoke to me.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor if you don't want to," my Latina friend offered.

"Oh?" I asked in surprise.

"Why don't you sleep with me?" Isabella asked in a tone of voice that suggested that what she said was more like a command than a question.

"Well... if you really want me to..." I hesitated while getting out of the sleeping bag sitting on the bed on my knees.

I thought about what I wanted to do next while blushing like mad. I thought about everything that the two of us had been through together and I realized that my life had been undeniably changed. I had never been attracted to a woman before in my life, but I knew that I was now. Isabella was too beautiful, confident, and kind for me not to be attracted to her. I took one look into the eyes that I could get lost in and made a decision.

"Come here, cutie," Isabella ordered while patting a space on the bed next to her with her right hand.

"Don't you think that we are a tad overdressed if we are going to be sleeping together?" I asked with my best sexy leer while whipping my pink nightgown over my head and tossing it to the floor.

"I had no idea that you had it in you, Anne," Isabella gasped while ogling my naked body.

"I think that you will find that I am full of surprises," I said with a naughty grin while starting to undress Isabella.

Once I had my love interest just as naked as I was, I shoved her back onto the bed. I crawled onto the Mexican babe and gave her my hottest smooch. We sucked face until we got tired of it and then I started suckling her breast.

"Oh, Anne!" Isabella cried out while holding my head lovingly.

I am crushing madly on this woman. Isabella is so intoxicating, she has me hopelessly hooked on her. It felt so exciting to be suckling her breast like a baby. It felt so warm to have her cradling my head. I wanted to go for the payoff after a few minutes so I laid kisses down her body. As I neared Isabella's belly button, I remembered all the times that she had teased me. I wanted payback so I sucked on her belly button instead of going for her honey pot.

"Don't tease me, you coqueta!" Isabella blared at me.

I decided that I should obey Isabella and started licking her vagina. I could feel my girl's body vibrate with each lick. I rubbed her clit with my right thumb to really make her lose it. After exploring her insides with my tongue, I decided that it was finally time to finish her off so I sucked on her love button without mercy.

"Anne! Anne!" Isabella shrieked.

I woke up in my sleeping bag to find Isabella sound asleep. Nuts, it had all been a dream. I should have known something was wrong since I had taken control of Isabella so easily. No one controls her! I know that it is going to take me a while for me to get back to sleep now considering the nervous state that my mind is in. Just what did my dream mean?


	4. A Helpful Friend

I was walking to class the next day with so much on my mind. I would be happy that Isabella broke up with her useless lump of a boyfriend Chad if my brain wasn't filled with the image of Isabella moping at breakfast. I wanted to say something to her, but I did not know what to say so I said absolutely nothing at all. I could have just kicked myself for not being more of a comfort to my friend when she needed it. Part of me also felt guilty because I was a little too happy now that the Johnny Bravo look alike was out of the picture. I am not sure that I was even watching where I was going. In my distracted state, it was all too easy for a certain someone to catch me off guard by touching my shoulder.

"GAH!" I screamed while nearly jumping to the moon. I look at Sally who had jumped back because of my reaction. That vegan blonde is so perky that I wonder if she was a cheerleader in high school. "Don't do that!"

"I'm sorry!" Sally blared. "It just looked like that you needed to talk."

"I suppose that would be nice," I gave in. "Did you hear what happened last night?"

"Yeah, I heard Jerk Face finally got the ax," Sally told me.

"That pig actually wanted to bring in a woman for a threesome without even asking Isabella first!" I angrily blared.

"You seem mad," Sally guessed.

"You bet that I'm mad!" I was practically yelling. "How dare that jerk do that to something like that to someone as wonderful as Isabella! How dare someone treat anyone that way!"

"Easy, Anne," Sally murmured while rubbing my right arm to calm me down.

"Sorry, but I can't get over how sad Isabella looked at breakfast," I whined. "I just wish that there was something more that I could do for her."

"You know, Anne..." Sally started to say while gently putting a hand on my right shoulder. "You look just as mopey. Is there something that I can do for you."

"I don't know," I sighed.

"C'mon, Anne!" Sally pressured me. "Everyone at Latin House knows how you feel about Isabella. We would have to be death, dumb, and blind not to."

"It is just that I don't know what is going on with me sometimes," I complained. "I dated a few boys in high school and I had fun, but now I find myself attracted to a woman for the first time in my life. Do you think that is weird?"

"No. I don't," Sally said while giving me a warm smile.

"Really?" I asked out of disbelief.

"Do you remember what I was thankful for during our Thanksgiving dinner?" Sally questioned me.

"You said that you were thankful that you lived in a place where the people respected your choices," I recalled.

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't give others the same consideration?" Sally asked. "I would never consider dating a woman myself, but I don't think that there is anything wrong with you doing it."

"I am glad that you feel that way," I replied.

"Actually I think that you and Isabella would make a cute couple," Sally said with a smile of encouragement. "I wouldn't have let you pretend to flirt with me at the restaurant if I thought that you and Isabella made a bad couple."

"I always wanted to thank you for that," I said with a smile while looking into Sally's eyes.

"Anything for a friend," Sally let me know while patting my back.

"The thing about Isabella is that I have absolutely have no idea how my parents are going to react if I date a woman since I have never done it before," I rambled after letting out a deep sigh. "I could be headed into dicey territory."

"Have you ever watched a television show with your parents that talked about homosexuality?" Sally asked.

"Yes," I answered to the point.

"Did they express any strong viewpoints about it?" Sally pressed.

"Well... no," I spoke out while blushing.

"Then I don't see how you should have a problem," Sally said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"It is one thing for them to dismiss something in a television show, but it would be a completely different matter entirely for them to dismiss their own daughter doing something," I debated.

"Maybe, but I think that you would already know it if your parents had strong negative views about the subject," Sally press to get me to change the subject.

"What do you think I should do about Isabella?" I asked.

"I would concentrate on just being Isabella's friend for at least a few days so she can heal from this breakup," Sally suggested.

"You a great friend, Sally! Thank you!" I proclaim while giving her a grateful hug.

"Anytime, Anne!" Sally acknowledged. "This is my way of giving thanks to you for convincing Dominic to let me keep Vegemite even though it was against the rules. What did you say to him anyway?"

"I just told Dominic that he would be a hypocrite if he started enforcing all the rules now when he has been a little lax in his enforcement in the past." I explained.


	5. Walking With Isabella

Life in Professor Tasque's class is very hectic. It is especially hectic because that nut lured some of the students including myself into a Prisoner's Dilemma. The people who wanted extra credit split into study groups of two students each and then the eccentric professor sprung his trap. He offered us the opportunity to ask to the answers to the final exam. If one person cheated while the other didn't, the student who cheated would be on easy street and the honest student would get an F. If both students cheat, both students get C's. If no one cheated, the professor would to grade the tests normally. What concerns me is that my study partner is this redheaded girl whom I barely know named Roxanne. It was no mystery why I did not know the sarcastic and grating girl since I had only met her at the Halloween party. Worrying about her betraying me always wears me out in that class and today is no exception. That is why I am leaving today's class in funk. I am immediately perked up when I get outside because I see a certain perky brunette whom I have come to admire a great deal.

"Isabella!" I call up ahead to get her to stop walking so I can catch up to her.

"Oh, hi, Anne," Isabella responded as I took a couple of quick breaths to recover from my quick walk.

"Sigh! Now, I know you have a problem," I said with a forlorn face.

"What do you mean?" Isabella asked while arching both eyebrows in surprise.

"You called me Anne," I answered with a wry grin.

"Sorry, but I'm not in the mood to tease you right now," Isabella complained.

"Is your shift at the cafe over?" I wondered.

"I was on a break so I decided to walk around," Isabella explained with a frown. "I was just about to go back."

"Do you mind if I walk with you?" I asked while pulling my blue jacket tighter around me for more warmth.

"Sure, I don't mind," Isabella agreed.

"I just wanted to check to see if you were okay," I probed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Isabella responded in a way that did not convince me at all. It breaks my heart to see Isabella like this when she is usually so full of life.

"I realize that you are hurting a little, but I for one am glad that Johnny Bravo is out of the picture," I consoled my friend.

"Yeah, I know no one else at Latin House likes him," Isabella acknowledged while giving me a cold smile.

"Well... " I stuttered while blushing. Why is that I always blush around her? I know why. It is because I am so desperately hooked on her. "That is not the only reason why I am glad that he is gone. It is just that you can do so much better than that pig."

"Got any suggestions?" Isabella asked while practically leering at me.

Isabella can often surprise me. Just a few seconds ago, she looked depressed and now she is teasing me as if nothing happened to her. This quick turn around is causing me to blush as red a beet. I am even starting to lose my power of movement. Isabella could now get me to do anything she wanted and I would do it with a smile. I would probably even slit my own throat if Isabella asked me. It takes almost all of the will that I have left in order to answer my friend's last question.

"Well... I might have one suggestion," I profusely choked out while pointing at myself.

"Oh, Anne!" Isabella sighed while wrapping her arms around me and sucking out most of the air out of my body with a kiss.

"Oh, my!" I squeal because that is all I can say.

"I was going to wait until we got someplace private to do this, but you are much too beautiful for me to wait any longer," Isabella growled while unbuttoning my jacket and dropping it to the ground in the middle of campus where anyone could see. I was powerless to do anything but stand there and watch. I just didn't care what kind of trouble I got into because of this. I knew what I wanted. I was ready to go wherever the Mexican babe wanted to take me.

"Go ahead and take me," I instructed my friend while laying on the ground.

"Ooh, I love it when the quiet ones go wild," Isabella cooed while sinking to her knees in front of me.

I... I... realize that I am still wearing my coat jacket and I am having a crazy sexual fantasy. What is wrong with me? I had a sex dream about Isabella just last night and now this? Would a sane person think like this?

"Are you okay, Anne?" Isabella asked with a look of concern.

"I'm okay," I replied while calming down as much as possible.

"Look, I know how you feel about me," Isabella let me know while patting my right shoulder. "I would have to be a fool not to since you gave me that sexy thing for Valentine's Day. I just don't know what to do yet."

"Whatever you decide is fine," I said with a smile. "If you decide that you just want to be friends, that's fine too. It would hurt me for a little while, but I would get over it."

"Cutie, just hearing you say that is a definite point in your favor," Isabella teased me while giving me a hot grin.

"I met every word!" I proclaimed.

"I know you did," Isabella said with a warm smile. "I don't think that I know anyone more honest than you."

I could only blush at the Latina's compliment.

"Just one question, who is Johnny Bravo anyway?" Isabella questioned as we continued walking.

"Just a cartoon character that I used to watch," I explained. "He is kind of like Chad, but not quite as sleazy."


	6. Saint Patrick's Day

Today is Saint Patrick's Day and I just know that the gang of Latin House is going to throw one of their wild parties. I am seriously thinking of locking myself in my room for the duration and studying like I usually do. It is not that I am judging my friends for participating in all this drunken fun. I have done a bit of drinking myself since I have arrived at the dorm. I have become a lot less shy since I first met my college friends as well. It is just that I can not get excited about this party no matter how much I try.

The reason for that is simple. Isabella has been moping around the place for the last few days because of her breakup with that big muscle bound oaf Chad. Without the Latina's electrifying influence, I just am just not able to get into the gang's drunken frivolity as much as I sometimes do. Let's face it. Isabella is my partner in crime. Maybe that is too strong of a statement. It is not that the Mexican babe spurs me to rob banks or anything else illegal, but she is often challenging me to soar to new heights and to push the envelope. I completely admire Isabella for that reason. There is also the fact that she only has to look into my eyes to send a bolt of lightening through my body. Since I just know that Isabella won't be interested in this party, I sigh and get up to lock my door.

I would have locked my door if someone had not locked on my door at the last second. I opened the door to find my Oriental friend Rakesh standing in front of me.

"Oh, hi," I greeted him with a little wave.

"Isabella wants you to get your ass downstairs before she drinks all the good booze," Rakesh told me.

"Oh, really?" I almost cheered.

"Yes, Isabella was quite insistent," Rakesh said with one of his apathetic faces.

Well, this is interesting. It looks like that our wacky girl is finally on the mend. Since I really had to see this for myself, there was only one thing that I could say.

"I guess that I have to go down to the party since you have just said the magic word," I let out with a wry grin.

"I did not say please," Rakesh responded.

"Sigh! Really, Rakesh?" I grumbled.

Sometimes this dark skinned boy can get on my nerves. Don't get me wrong. I love him dearly as a friend, but I thank my lucky stars that I do not have any romantic inclinations towards him. I have a sinking suspicion that it would only take a week for Rakesh to drive me absolutely insane if I tried to date him. After all, there was one time when he wanted me to help wash paint off of him and another when he wanted to me to wear a bunny costume just so he could paint a picture for an art store. I like to help people, but that Indian goes too far sometimes. I just do not have the immense patience required to date someone like Rakesh.

"Isn't please the magic word?" Rakesh asked me while wearing a confused expression on his face.

"Usually it is, but this time the magic word is the name of the person who sent you up here," I patiently explained.

"Ah," Rakesh muttered as he finally started to figure things out. When he did put things together in that complex brain of his, he smirked at me as if I had done something naughty. "Oooooh!"

"Yeah, let's just go down there!" I demanded lightly.

As soon as I locked the door to my room, I went down the stairs a little quicker than usual not only to get away from Rakesh but also to check on Isabella. She must be feeling better if she is so invested in our party. It would do my heart good to see her smile again. I was not paying any attention to the big television or any of the other decor when I got to our living room, but I immediately zeroed in on the Mexican babe who was chatting excitedly with everyone. I could not keep a wide smile from creeping across my face when I saw the improved mood that Isabella was in. I immediately put my hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"It's about time you showed up, cutie," Isabella said while giving me a sexy leer. Yes, she was definitely better.

"I am glad that you are feeling better," I let Isabella know with my best smile.

"I decided that it was time that I stopped moping over that bag of trash," Isabella replied wistfully.

"I was worried about you," I whined.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you to say," Isabella responded while squeezing me in a grateful hug.

Isabella's hug is causing me to blush so deeply because so many emotions were flooding my body. Nervousness, excitement and a little bit of fear were among the main emotions that I could feel. There was one other emotion inside me that was greater than all the others. That was love. I am hopelessly in love with Isabella. Her body felt so warm next to mine. Her hug made me feel so safe that I felt like nothing could hurt me. I never wanted this hug to end, but unfortunately it was over in the blink of an eye. Even though the hug was over, I knew that was going to take a while for my heart to calm down. Isabella always has that effect on me. As soon as it did calm down, a glaring thought popped in my head that I had to express.

"Is Dominic really okay with this party?" I asked which caused Isabella simply to point towards the study nook where I saw poor Dominic blindfolded and tied to a chair with a gag in his mouth. I could not help but gasp because of the sight.

"No, it's better this way," Sally debated. "No one can blame him for this party if he was tied up by desperadoes."

That was when we started drinking at the party. I always drank less than everyone else since I had never taken a drink at all before I had gotten to college. Everything seemed normal until Max spiked our drinks with a flask that was smoking. I sure would like to know why that flask is smoking. Scratch that! I do not want to know after all.

"Okay, it's time to find out which one of us has the luck of the Irish!"Isabella happily blared.

"Which one of us is Irish?" Rakesh asked while wearing his usual dopey face.

"Quiet, you!" Isabella harshly blared. "Our first game is pin the shamrock on the leprechaun. We will pair off in groups of two. One person will wear the blindfold and the other person will be the spinner. Hmm... It looks like we have an odd number of players."

"I volunteer to sit out this round," Rakesh generously offered.

"Want to partner up with me, Anne?" Max asked me with his usual smug face.

"Um..." I started to reply only to be cut off by Isabella clearing her throat loudly and staring daggers at Max.

"I think that you will have more fun with Sally," I helpfully suggested. Max can really be an idiot at times. He should have known that I would want to partner up with Isabella in this game. I did not join the Rowdy Bunch in our dart gun battle so that I could be with Rakesh after all.

"Okay, okay!" Max grumbled while raising both hands in a gesture of defeat.

I took off my glasses at the same time Isabella pulled out a blindfold. I felt a breath catch in my throat when I felt her gently put it over my eyes. I was surprised that she did not spin me right away, but she instead circled the outside of my left ear with one of her fingers. Even though she only did it three times, the feelings caused by Isabella's flirtation caused a low moan to escape my lips and made me feel like that I could melt into a big puddle on the floor. If Isabella had played with my ear much longer, the Latin House crew would have had to clean up my remains with a mop.

Once Isabella had properly spun me a few times, I tried to find my way to the leprechaun target, but I bumped into Sally instead. I don't know if the alcohol contributed more to my accident or if Isabella's flirting was the main cause. It would me my guess that Isabella was the main cause for my accident. I get buzzed a little little when I drink since college was the start of my drinking experience, but Sally is the worst of us all when she drinks. I was still a lot closer to my target than the perky blonde was to hers despite my accident.

Our party consisted of a lot of other drinking games left my mind a little hazy, but the one game that did stick in my mind was when we played Truth Or Dare. I knew that I was in for it because of the way Sally looked at me. I really can't believe that I was stupid enough to pick dare. I knew that I was in for it because of the way that Sally grinned evilly at me.

"OOOKKKAAY, Anne, I dare you to cluck like a chicken for a whole minute!" Sally drunkenly ordered me.

I knew that I was had so I went into my routine. Not only was I blushing like crazy due to embarrassment, but a slow boil was starting to fill my body. Halfway through my torment, I decided that I wanted revenge so I lightly pecked Sally on the head with my nose.

"BAWKAW!" I blared while going on the attack.

"Jeesh, it's just a game, Anne!" Sally complained while rubbing the spot that I had pecked.

"You go, cutie!" Isabella cheered.

Once it was my turn to pick someone, I got an idea about how I could flirt with Isabella. My only concern was that I might be bothering her going on the attack so soon. I finally decided to go through with my plan since the Latina was in a good mood for the first time in a while. She would know that it was all part of the game, right? I silently prayed that my target would chose a dare.

"Isabella, truth or dare?" I hopefully asked.

"Since truth is so boring, I choose dare," Isabella replied to fall right in my hands. "Make it a good one, cutie."

"Okay, try this one on for size," I said while blushing like crazy. "I dare you to kiss me."

"OOOOOOH!" everyone in the room except Isabella and the tied up Dominic needled me. Isabella's raised her eyelashes in surprise for second which made me wonder if I had overstepped my bounds. I realized that I had nothing to fear when the Mexican hottie sat next to me on the couch.

"I have never lost I game of Truth Or Dare in my life, and I don't intend to start now!" Isabella proclaimed while placing her hand on my cheek. I could do nothing but blush a shade of deep scarlet as Isabella's face approached mine. The kiss started softly at first, but the girl applied a little more pressure after a couple of seconds. She even pressed my body into the side of the couch at the end.

"How was that, cutie?" Isabella asked while blushing only half as much as I was.

"Wow!" I groaned deeply while most of my friends cheered.

"Mm, it was good for me too," Isabella flirted. "Where is that shy girl that moved in with us at the start of the year?"

"She is still here," I answered with my heart beating double time. "It is just that she has a good teacher."

"You are so sexy when you get bold like this," Isabella complimented me. "You need to let it out more often."

"Would you like to see a movie with me sometime?" I hopefully asked.

"I'd love to," Isabella accepted.


	7. Our Date

It is Friday and I am about to go out on my first date with the spunky Isabella. I should be so excited that I should be doing cartwheels even though I don't know how to do them. I should be so happy that I should be singing to the world, but I am not. Okay, I am happy since the brunette storm front has dumped Chad and is now dating me, but what I really am is nervous.

The main reason that I am nervous is not that I am going out with our sexy tempest Isabella even though the prospect of dating Isabella makes me a little nervous. What if I can't keep up with her? I mean I am a timid girl with brown hair and Isabella is a complete spitfire. Isabella has always gotten me to soar to new heights and she has gotten to do things that I have never thought that I would do. Isabella has made me less shy and she has taught me so much about myself. I realize that I simply have to have this girl in my life.

Even though I am nervous about keeping up with Isabella, the main reason that I am nervous is that my parents will be visiting me tomorrow. I know that I have always had a loving relationship with my parents, but I am nervous about them finding out about my new life. What if they can't except me going out with a girl after I come out to them. I know that a lot of parents get very angry if their child tries to date a person of the same sex. I think about all of the reasons why I am nervous while examining myself in the mirror and wondering if I should change out of my yellow sun dress. My agitated thoughts are interrupted by someone knocking on my door which makes me jump. I know that my visitor is Isabella because it is time for us to catch a bus that will take us to the movie theater. I grab my purse and open the door to start my date.

"Hiya, hottie!" Isabella greets me with a smoking smile that would make me blush on any other day. "I like your dress."

"Thanks," I mutter with very little emotion.

My date and I walk to the bus stop that is only about a block from Latin House and wait ten minutes for the bus to come and pick us up. I barely even notice that the bus is almost all white except for a blue stripe down the middle. Isabella takes a window seat in the middle of the bus and I sit next to her. I know that I should be so excited to be on my first date with my smoldering Latina friend. I would be flying to the moon if I wasn't worried about my parents making the long trip to visit me and all of my friends tomorrow. I keep imagining my parents saying all of the worst possible things to me once they find out that I am dating a girl. I just hope that I have a home when all this is over. My musings are soon interrupted when a certain very special someone starts rubbing my left arm.

"Is something wrong, Anne?" Isabella asks me with a look of deep concern on her face. "Are you sick?"

"No, I'm just..." I start to speak and just stop because of all of the thoughts weighting down on my mind.

"If you don't tell me what's wrong right now, I am going to tickle you!" Isabella threatened with such an intense look on her face.

"My parents are coming by tomorrow for a visit," I said because I knew that Isabella never makes threats that she does not intend to follow through on.

"What's wrong with that?" Isabella wondered with a confused look on her face. "They are nice people. They were nothing but nice to me when you brought me home for Christmas break."

"It's just that..." At first, I have trouble explaining my problem, but I know that I had better continue if I don't want the Latina babe to tickle me right here on the bus which would be so humiliating. I know that the spunky girl next to me would not hesitate to carry out her threat because of the tickle war we had over Christmas break. "I know that I am going to have to tell them about us even though we aren't serious or anything yet."

"Are you afraid of how they are going to react?" Isabella asked with a knowing look on her face. I wonder if this girl can read my mind.

"Well... yes," I choked out. "I have absolutely no idea how they will react since I have never been attracted to a woman before."

"Look, Anne," Isabella said in a soothing voice while holding both of my hands in her hands. "My somewhat different lifestyle has caused me to butt heads with a few angry parents so I know that your parents just are not the type."

"How can you be sure?" I had to know.

"Because you brought me home for Christmas break," Isabella explained.

"But we were just friends then," I interrupted.

"That would not have mattered to a prejudiced parent," Isabella went on. " A prejudiced parent would have assumed the worst when you brought a girl home. A parent like that would have demanded why you didn't bring a boy home. If your parents were that way, they probably would have kicked me out of the house, but they didn't. They welcomed me into their house and treated me like I belonged there."

"I think you are right," I responded while starting to relax a little.

"Do you feel better?" Isabella wondered.

"Yeah, I do," I said with a grateful smile.

"I am happy that I could help," Isabella replied while squeezing my shoulder.

"We help each other," I said while my eyes beamed and my smile extended to almost painful depths.

"You sure helped me when I was tempted to cheat on my first final. You broke through my nerves and convinced me to study with you. I have always been grateful to you for that." I let Isabella's glowing adoration wash over to me as she gently played with my hair. Both her words and her touches made me feel so alive. I felt so alive that I didn't notice that we had arrived at the movie theater until the bus had come to a complete stop.

I approach the movie theater with my date Isabella with a giddy smile on my face. I am no longer worried about my parents visiting tomorrow and finding out that I am dating a girl thanks to Isabella's pep talk. I sure that I will be worried about it when I wake up in the morning, but there is nothing that I can do about it. Isabella heads towards the theater first which gives me a few seconds to look at the building. I can't say that there is all that much about the building that impress me since the building is made mostly in bricks painted red. The most impressive thing about the building to me is the large window covering the vast majority of the front which lets you see what you are getting into.

I closely follow the Latina into the theater with my heart beating a little faster than usual. I look around to see that there are four theaters in total with two on each side. In the middle is a large concession stand that sells over priced food. There are several posters on the walls advertising coming attractions. There is a marquee that lists the movies showing and the times that they will be playing above the cashier. Both my date and I pause for a few seconds while we decide on what movie that we want to see.

"What movie do you want to see, cutie?" Isabella asks me while giving me one of her trademark sultry looks.

"Do you have a preference?" I asked my date.

"Not particularly," Isabella said while giving me a look of indifference.

I look of over the marquee again and realize that one of the theaters are devoted to classic movies. Some of those movies were made with black and white film and some were recent. While reading the marquee, I see something that makes me grin from ear to ear. I am honestly about to start jumping up and down like a little kid. Isabella finally notices me just when I am about to start clapping.

"Mm... you are so cute when you get so happy," Isabella flirts with me. "What's up?"

"Sleepless In Seattle! I love that movie and I love Meg Ryan!" I cheer with giddiness.

"Meg is cute but she is not as cute as you," Isabella almost whispers at me.

"I don't know about that," I reply while blushing deeply.

"I do," Isabella says with a deep voice while fondling my hair. Even though the flirtation is embarrassing me, I find that I am enjoying it so much that I am leaning my head into it. Isabella stops touching my hair just when I am about to let out a low moan. I can honestly say that I am disappointed that the gesture is over.

"Are you okay with this movie?" I ask with a searching gaze.

"Far be it from me to disappoint my sweetie," Isabella responds playfully while winking at me and briefly touching the small of my back.

We each pay for our own movie ticket and then we split the cost for our snacks. We buy a Coke for each of us and a large tub of popcorn to share. I could not believe that I was going to watch one of my favorite movies Sleepless In Seattle with the sexy Mexican babe. I am most happy when I saw that the theater was empty. I was even more happy when Isabella and I sat clear in the back. We had all of the necessary elements for romance. I just silently prayed that the two of us would get into the proper mood to make something happen.

We had our drinks placed in the cup holders that were in the armrest of our seats and our tub of popcorn in between us. Nothing much happened until Isabella tried to snag some popcorn while my hand was still in the tub. The contact made me blush of course, but Isabella just smiled and turned her hand over so that we could continue to hold hands. The warmth of Isabella's hand and the romantic scenes of the movie eventually made me cry. I was prepared with a supply of handkerchiefs in my purse because romantic movies always effect me like this. Isabella looked at me when I fished one of my hankies out of my purse so that I could dab my eyes.

"You okay?" Isabella asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, romantic movies always do this to me," I explained while blowing my nose.

"So you like mysteries and sappy movies," Isabella said with a wicked grin. "I'm learning more about you all the time."

"I'm an open book!" I proclaimed.

"That is one book that I am definitely going to read from cover to cover," Isabella flirted while leaning in for a kiss which caused my breath to catch in my throat.

I find that I am in another world kissing Isabella. I do not know what I did to deserve the attention of this wily sprite, but I hope that I keep doing it. I find it hard to breathe because I am kissing this sexy girl while touching her just above the waist. I felt as if we were the only two people on the planet and I felt as if I was locked in a moment of time. I wasn't locked in a moment of time of course. All good things must end even if they make me feel as alive as much as Isabella's kisses. It wasn't all bad that the kiss had ended. We held hands for the rest of the movie.

When we left the movie theater holding hands, I felt like I was on cloud nine. Emotions are bubbling up inside me as if Old Faithful is getting ready to erupt. When the geyser of emotion erupts inside of me, I find that I cannot help but let go of Isabella's hand and burst into singing one of the movie's songs.

"And too many moonlight kisses seem to cool in the warmth of the sun!"

"You are positively glowing when you get this happy, Anne," Isabella compliments me.

"I have you to thank for that," I say while hugging my date quickly.

We walked to the bus stop to end our date, we shared one final quick kiss. It should have made me happy, but it didn't. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck standing up for some reason. I quickly turned around to see if I was in some kind of trouble, but I didn't see anything.

"What's wrong?" Isabella had to know?

"I felt as if someone was watching me?" I explained while looking around one last time.


	8. Coming Out To My Parents

It is the day after my first date with Isabella and I can feel my heart beat pumping while standing in front of my full length mirror. I am examining my floral print dress while thinking about the reason why I am so nervous. I am not nervous about the fact that I am dating a woman for the first time of my life nor I am nervous about the brief instance when I felt that someone was watching me at the end of the date. I have reasoned that I was only nervous yesterday anyway. I am nervous because my parents are about to visit me.

It is the day after my first date with Isabella and I can feel my heart beat pumping while standing in front of my full length mirror. I am examining my floral print dress while thinking about the reason why I am so nervous. I am not nervous about the fact that I am dating a woman for the first time of my life nor I am nervous about the brief instance when I felt that someone was watching me at the end of the date. I have reasoned that I was only nervous yesterday anyway. I am nervous because my parents are about to visit me.

I normally would be very happy for my parents to make the long trek over from my old home to come visit me. After all, I have a very good relationship with them. They always gave me all of the love and support that I needed so that I could become a loving and caring individual. The only time that I had a major disagreement with my parents was when I told them that I wanted to go away to college instead of getting on-the-job training like they wanted. I knew I had to leave because I had very big dreams. Sometimes you just have to be your own person.

The main reason that I am nervous about my parents coming over is because I am dating a woman for the first time in my life. I am a shy girl so I can count the boys that I dated in high school on one hand. I never gave anyone any inclination that I could go down the lesbian path. I am surprising myself because of my new dating habits. Then again, Isabella has gotten me to do a lot of things that I thought that I would never do in a million years. I just hope that my parents can accept the new path that I have taken. I have heard horror stories about what parents can do when one of their children goes down this road.

I look at my wristwatch and know that there are just a few minutes left before my parents are scheduled to show up at my dorm. I know that I cannot put it off any longer so I lock up my room and head down the stairs looking like someone who is about to face a firing squad or the electric chair. When I get down to the living room, I see that all of my roommates are waiting and dressed a little better than they usually are. I am at least glad that everyone wants to make a good impression on my parents. Unfortunately, the only thing that I can do is nervously amble around the room. It is not long when Isabella stops me by putting a hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong, cutie?" Isabella asks me. "Don't you remember the pep talk that I gave you yesterday?"

"Yes, and I know that you are right, but I cannot help but be nervous now that zero hour is almost here," I explain while a frown distorts my face."

"I am sure that it will be okay. After all..." Sally starts to say to comfort me only to be cut off by a knock on the door which makes me jolt enough to make me jump off the floor.

I know who is at the door before I open it. I try to put a smile on my face before looking at my parents, but I know it to be nothing more than an act. It always makes me happy when people tell me that I look like my mother because I do. There are a few minor differences to be sure. Mom is a few inches taller than I am and a few pounds heavier. I have my father's brown eyes instead of my mother's green eyes. I look at my father whose black hair is slightly turning gray at the sides and notice his smile.

"Are you ready to eat lunch with us or would you like to introduce us to your friends first?" my father asks me.

I take a deep breath because I know that the moment of truth is here. I know that it is time for me to come out to my parents, but I also know that it is probably not a good idea for me to do that in front of all my friends. I especially do not want to come out to my parents in front of Isabella.

"I would love to introduce you to all of them, but I need to talk to you outside first," I respond with a frown on my face.

My heart is beating rapidly as I walk outside with my parents to face the music. I am about to find out how my parents feel about my new lifestyle.

"What's wrong?" Mom asks out of concern as soon as the door closes.

"I am dating someone," I say with so much worry showing in my eyes.

"That's great!" my father responds with joy. Let's just see if they are still happy when I tell them the rest.

"Are you dating one of your roommates?" Mom presses. "Can we meet him?"

"Well... I am dating one of my roommates..." I hesitate as my breath catches in my throat.

"You know that you can tell us anything, don't you?" my father asks as a look of concern appears on his face.

Let's just see if that's true. I look at my parents and I tell them the thing that I have been dreading to tell them for a few days now as my face turns bright red.

"Sigh! I am dating a girl."

I look at my parents and I really cannot read the reactions on their faces. They seem to be computers that have temporarily crashed. I can only hope that they don't start yelling at me as soon as they reboot.

"I know that you are probably upset with me, but please let me explain," I beg my parents.

I am very surprised when Mom lays a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"We aren't mad at you," Mom tells me to make my eyes pop open.

"We are just shocked," Dad adds. "You never once gave us any inclination that you would do something like this."

"I am surprised as well," I say with a wistful smile. "I didn't go looking for something like this to happen. It just did."

"Can we meet her?" Mom asks.

"Actually, you already have," I reply to hint at the girl's identity.

"Oh, Isabella," Dad speaks with a little bit of a frown.

"Is... is something wrong?" I ask nervously.

"Isabella is a nice woman, but she is a bit of a firecracker," Dad pointed out.

"That is one of the reasons why I like her so much," I respond while looking straight into my father's eyes.

"Do you think that you can keep up with her?" Mom wondered.

"I don't know, but I want to find out," I respond.

"Do you love her?" Mom continued.

"We have only been on one date so it is kind of early to say," I explain.

"Okay, if Isabella is what makes you happy, we won't stand in your way," Dad promised.

"Thank you," I said with glee while hugging each one of my parents.

"While we are surprised that you are dating a girl, we are not quite as surprised that it happened with Isabella," Mom said with a knowing smile.

"Why is that?" I had to know.

"We were wondering if something like this was going to happen because of the way the two of you were giggling that one night during Christmas break," Dad explained.

"We were just friends back then and we were just engaged in an innocent tickle war," I responded while trying to look innocent.

"If you say so..." Dad needled me.

"Let's go back inside so I can introduce you to everyone." I impatiently demanded to end the conversation.

"I remember a time when you tried to hide when we saw you with your friends at the mall," Dad joked with a wry grin.

"That was four years ago!" I scolded with an annoyed look on my face.

I felt that a humongous weight had been lifted from my shoulders when I went back inside to introduce my parents to all of my friends. My parents actually love me. Okay, I already knew that they love me, but it sure was nice to be reminded of that when they accepted my relationship with Isabella. I started with Dominic and went around to room to Isabella. I introduced her last since my parents had already met her. Each friend stood up to shake the hand of both my parents when it was their turn. I had a big smile on my face when I got to Isabella.

"Of course you already know Isabella," I introduced.

"We were wondering if you would like to come with us to eat lunch now," Mom offered.

"Sure, I don't have any plans at the moment," Isabella accepted with a warm smile.

I was very happy that my parents invited Isabella to lunch, but I was a little nervous as well. I knew that my parents would subject her to the standard parental grilling as soon as we were away from the rest of my friends. I found out that I was right when the door closed to seal us off from my new home.

"Anne has been telling us some interesting things about you, Isabella," Mom began with a searching gaze.

"I don't doubt that," Isabella replied.

"Anne is our only child so we would be very unhappy if someone hurt her," Dad practically threatened.

I was very proud of the way that Isabella responded to my father.

"No one hurts Anne on my watch, especially not me!"


	9. Travelling To Paradise

It is time for Spring Break which means that I am lugging my suitcase down the stairs. I cannot believe that I am even thinking this, but it looks like going through Professor Tasque's stupid Prisoner's Dilemma actually had an up side. Everyone in my house is getting to use Tasque's private beach house because one of the student's that failed the class actually complained to the Dean. It is too bad for the nutty professor that that boy's father just happens to be a major donor to the university. It is never wise for a teacher to make a donor angry whether that teacher has tenure or not. It would have been so funny if I could have heard the words that the Dean had slammed my least favorite teacher with. Then again, I never like to hear swear words anyway. I carry my suitcase into to the living room while thinking about this to find Isabella smiling at me and holding up the bikini that she intends to wear during break which takes my breath away.

"How do you think I will look in this, cutie?" Isabella asks me with both a smirk and a wink.

"Oh... well..." I stutter while blushing a shade of deep scarlet because of both the bikini and the flirtation. "Y-you will look so gorgeous in that suit."

"Oh, I hope so," Isabella replies while grinning hotly. "If at least one person does not walk into a pole because of this thing, then it will be a disaster."

"If no guys walk into a pole, I think that there will be at least one girl who will have that particular problem," I remark to encourage my friend.

"I hope that the girl does not injure herself," Isabella says after letting out a little sigh. "It would really upset me if that girl hurt herself plus her parents would probably hunt me down like a dog if she got hurt on my watch."

"Maybe..." I said with a laugh to acknowledge Isabella's joke.

We both share a good laugh as we pile into Max's van behind all of our other housemates. I take a seat in the middle of the left side. I am so excited to be spending Spring Break at Professor Tasque's beach house with all of my closest college friends. I am most excited to be with Isabella because of our budding relationship. I have decided that the relationship that I have with her at the moment just isn't enough. I will be greatly disappointed if Isabella is not my girlfriend by the end of this trip. She has changed me so much since I arrived at Latin House. It is as if she is an artist and I am her lump of clay. I look around at all of my friends to briefly distract my thoughts from Isabella.

Max is the one who is driving us to our appointed destination. He is a nice guy, but he is every bit of the bad boy that my parents warned me about. I sometimes wonder what would have happened if I had brought Max home for Christmas break instead of Isabella. I can just picture Mom falling into her oven out of shock. Not only is Max a bad boy, but he just does not know when it is time to get serious. I am so glad that I picked Roxanne as a study partner instead of the rocker even if she can be a little snobby at times.

Behind Max is our RA Dominic. I think that Dominic elected to sit there just so he could keep an eye on Max. I really do not see understand Dominic's logic since there are not a whole lot of schemes that you can pull off while driving. It is safe to say that Max and Dominic just do not get along. Now that I think about it, a good deal of their disagreements were over me. They had a little tiff when I wanted to ride a bus to the bookstore and they had another one when I needed someone to help me with their homework. I really like the tall blond as a friend since he has been nothing but helpful to me since I got to college, but I just wish that he would learn to relax once in a while.

I look to right and I see Rakesh riding shotgun. That boy causes a different kind of uneasiness inside me. Max is a bit of a punk, but Rakesh is just scatterbrained. The silly Indian wanted to saw a hole in the kitchen wall on my first day of classes. I wanted to stay and stop him, but I was late for class. If I am truly honest with myself, I just left because I did not want to get mixed up with Rakesh's craziness. That boy is going to get himself arrested if he is not careful. There is also a possibility of him hurting himself or someone else in the name of his art.

Sitting behind Rakesh is my second favorite person at Latin House Sally. Even though Sally can be a little weird at times when she talks about auras and horoscopes, I depend on the perky blonde to keep me grounded in reality. When all of the craziness from Max, Rakesh, and even Isabella threatens to drive me absolutely insane, Sally's calming influence always brings me down to Earth. The only thing wrong with my blonde friend is that she can throw herself into a cause without finding out all of the information first. She did that just a few days ago when she thought they were doing testing on animals in one of the science buildings. It turns out that there were kids taking a test while riding the animals which was officially the stupidest thing that I had ever seen.

Once I finish looking at all of my friends, I take out my favorite Sherlock Holmes book The Hound Of The Baskervilles and begin reading with a smile on my face. It did not matter that I would be travelling for most of the day because I had several books with me. Even though I like to read very much, I had a tough time reading this time because a certain someone was periodically stroking my right arm with two of her fingers. She would always vary the length of time between strokes to keep me off balance. I decided to play a game with Isabella and pretend that I did not notice her flirtations, but ignoring the Latina's stroking was a very difficult thing for me to do. There were several times when I could just barely keep a satisfied sigh from escaping my mouth. The hottie really knows how to get under my skin which is one of the many reasons why I love her. I decided then and there that Spring Break would be the perfect time to make my move on Isabella. All I needed was a moment alone with her.

My excitement reached dangerously high levels when I arrived at Professor Tasque's beach house after a fifteen hour trip in Max's van. After seeing how lovely the place is, I can honestly see how life balances itself out. When I was struggling in that stupid Prisoner's Dilemma, I felt as if the world was conspiring against me. I felt as if I did not know whom to trust, but I feel as if I have acquired a new friend since Roxanne did not betray me for an easy grade. The snobby girl is definitely not my best friend by any stretch of the imagination, but I would not mind being her partner again for another school assignment. That said, I am glad that Roxanne and her friends could not accompany us to the beach house due to financial constraints because there would not be enough room for us. I think about this as I try to pay attention to my housemates splitting up the rooms.

"How about we put two people in each room?" Dominic suggested which caused Isabella and Max to glace at each other. I just know that those two are planning something, but I do not know what. No matter, I love a good mystery. I bring everything that I have learned from reading all my mystery books foremost in my mind. "Someone can even sleep on the couch."

"No, why should we mess up all of the rooms?" Isabella argued with a calculating stare. She then threw a glance my way. I think that she is daring me to solve the mystery before Dominic. Okay, challenge accepted. "Let's just use two of the rooms. We can go girls and boys."

"Wouldn't it make more since to use all of the rooms since the house is ours for the week?" Dominic guessed with a confused look on his face.

"It's a busy week with lots of folks around," Max debated. "We need to keep one of the rooms empty so we know not to go into it especially without knocking."

Okay, why is it so important that we leave one of the rooms empty and why should we knock before going into an empty room? There has to be a reason why Isabella and Max want to leave one of the rooms empty. The extra room must serve a purpose. I think the most important clue is the personalities of the two conspirators. Let's see. They are both kind of wild. They both like to play pranks. No, that can't be right. They are both... Oh, my gosh! That's it! A blush creeps across my face as I figure out that the extra room is to be a make out room for anyone who finds themselves in a romantic mood. Isabella catches my eye and winks at me to verify that I have solved the mystery. Even though I am blushing even more because of Isabella's wink, I find myself winking back. I want to get Isabella into that spare room and judging by the way that Isabella is looking at me I can tell that the feeling might be mutual.

"Come on, Douchenic, buy a vowel already!" Max says with a snort while staring daggers at our RA.

"Okay, I get it!" Dominic exclaims with hostility while blushing. "You two are gross but fine!"

Isabella and Max high five each other to celebrate their win over Dominic. I really must admit that I am proud of myself that I figured out the intentions of our two party animals before our RA. As most of my housemates found out during the murder mystery party on Halloween, I really love mysteries. However that is a subject for another time as I follow Isabella and Sally into one of the rooms to drop off our things.

"Okay, we need to decide on sleeping arrangements," Sally suggested once we got into our room and put our things on the floor.

"Well, I am up for some cuddling," Isabella said cheekily while leering at me. "How about you, Anne?"

"Um... I guess..." I practically wheezed while blushing a shade of wine red. Isabella knows how to push all of my buttons and I love her despite of it. It might even be because of that fact that I love her.

"Yeah, we know that you will hump anything that moves," Sally teased. "If someone is going to grope me, I would like them to have a pecker to back it up."

"I have you know that I can get a strap-on at a moments notice," Isabella protested.

"I'll us some extra blankets," Sally volunteered so she wouldn't get tangled in Isabella's plans which left me alone with the Latina.

"Well, Anne, I am a free woman now so if you want to make your move, now is your chance," Isabella suggested while giving me a sexy wink.

I lost all sense of reason and started walking towards Isabella. I knew that it would only take Sally a matter of seconds to get blankets, but I didn't care for some reason. I knew what I wanted so I put my hands on Isabella hips and kissed her lips softly. I could feel the heat starting to fill my head. Things might have gotten hotter if a certain someone had not coughed loudly which caused me to jump back with the biggest blush that I have ever had in my life.

"Should I leave you two alone for a little while?" Sally needled us.

Even though I was embarrassed, I could see Isabella covering her mouth with her right hand. I could tell that she was laughing at me a little since I have seen the Mexican babe make that pose a few times this year. Ah, Isabella, what am I going to do with you? I am going to love you. That's what I am going to do.


End file.
